


Open your eyes

by Draconizuka



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death In Dream, Cursed, I regret, Love, M/M, Other, Sadness, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconizuka/pseuds/Draconizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some truths are played. Not everything he thought was right, was right, and now he suffers the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was cruel. Especially for me.  
> I will leave to the reader's account, imagine the scene and who's who in this little fanfic.  
> **Forgive me the mistakes, English is not my first language.

The first stab did not hurt, numbed by the disbelief even with the thin dagger stuck in his chest. He looked into the eyes of his attacker in shock. There was another stab and once more the metal tooth was plunged into him still he had no reaction. Why was this happening? Why was he being attacked by the person he trusted most? The answer came in the form of another stab and spat out words to his face.

"Do you like betraying us all? Do you enjoy having our blood thinned by a rotten love?! I hope you enjoyed every moment, because you are a disgrace to the entire dwarven race!!"

It hurt. It hurt to hear those words with such venom. It hurt to be attacked by the person he trusted the most.

"Your sould will rot. Mahal will not have you near his sacred halls. Unlike you, everyone has fought on behalf of their nation, their people, OUR sacred line!! And you?! You wretch! I thought I could trust you!My own blood! I fought for you, for all that I loved and you... you were just a disgusting bastard!!"

Blood bathed the ground in a scarlet red, death lingered not willing to release him of his torment. Cursed. He was cursed. This would be written upon his soul for the rest of his life, recorded throughout his death. Yet the sadness in the yes of his attacker, it was greater than his own.

"I loved you... We all loved you. But you destroyed it all in the name of a lie you believed and called love. Do you know what will happen to you? You will die and no one will remember you, and your memory... your memory will be a complete disgrace. You betrayed your people. Are you satisfied with your decision? You will not be buried in glory with our family... the family that you turned your back on. You let him die."

The attacker walked away in tears. He dropped the knife and turned to another dwarf, looking sad. He extended his arms to him, it took only a few seconds to approach and embrace. It is a loving embrace. A hug full of affection. A hug he had lost. A family hug.

Then the one who had embraced his attacker looked deep into his eyes. Clear blue eyes that he knew well. So similar as the ones of his golden haired executioner that crumpled into the arms of the largest dwarf.

They cried together. They lamented. They grieved, but a light appeared. they were worthy and were the ones who deserved glory. they were real heroes on an adventure. Unlike his own that was only a failure to his people.

So Kili opens his eyes scared. He looks scared for his left side seeing Fili sleep peacefully, with his face toward you. He sits on the bed, and look beyond Fili seeing Thorin sleeping in an armchair with rabbit fur that Kili had done. A book rests in the lap of the older dwarf. He also seems quiet, covered with a patchwork blanket made by Fili.

It was just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Big hug.


End file.
